global_pals_friends_foreverfandomcom-20200215-history
Birthday Extravaganza
Birthday Extravaganza is the 4th video in the series. It was released on July 2nd, 2017. Plot For the Global Pals, it's a special day! A double birthday of Hope and Yuki has showered on the girls! As Shannon, Antonia, Dawn, Danielle, Zoe and Priyanka prepare a special birthday surprise for the two, Yuki takes Hope on a Tokyo journey that gives the girls a birthday that they'll never forget! Summary As the video opens, Hope is shown sliding through the global wormhole in to Tokyo, Japan, where Yuki is decorating a cake for herself but offers a sampling for her American friend. Meanwhile in Melbourne, Zoe gathers the girls for a birthday emergency, it is July 25th, Hope's birthday coincides with Yuki's birthday and they need to plan a big birthday party, but since it's their first time planning this type of thing, they know nothing. Danielle suggests a moon bounce party ("Moon Bounce Madness"). Shannon mentions that would be too last minute for the two, but it's a good start. Meanwhile, Yuki shows Hope around Tokyo, in a musical style ("Come On, Come On"), her friends Rina and Kana appear and Yuki introduces them to Hope. Yuki reveals she just bought an arcade pass and a train pass for Hope as she takes Hope to the greatest arcade in Tokyo. Back in Melbourne, Zoe suggests a pool party, which leads to a fantasy to the said party ("Pool Party"). As the girls sing, one of Zoe's neighbors plays a prank on the girls, which leads Danielle to hysteria. Hope reveals it's only a chicken and remembers Danielle's afraid of chickens, and Zoe finds the prankster, Zeke, her long time next door neighbor with a farm. He only was trying to prank some girls before the end of their spring holidays. Hope brings up Danielle has a fear of live chickens and to apologize immediately. Zeke apologizes but Danielle isn't letting him go easily, she reveals that she brought a pinata for Yuki, who has never done a pinata before. Zeke agrees to help with the pinata. ("Pinata Party") Zeke dashes off with the candy but inside are some coords. The girls turn this into a good situation by using the coords for a makeover party. ("EZ DO DANCE") Dawn mentions while all of those sound fun they've gotta do something that'll fit with all of their time zones, Priyanka has an idea. Yuki introduces Hope to a two player game called Aikatsu, which sucks them in and they become idols themselves. ("Idol Activity!") After the two perform, Hope gets a call from Shannon asking her to come to her farm immediately ("If I knew you were coming"). The two transport themselves and surprise them with a lovely birthday cake Shannon's made, and reveals that they're going, via Global Port's Theme Park Transporter, Hope's dad's latest invention, they travel to theme parks all over the world! ("Scary Rides") Hope remarks on how it was the best birthday party ever for both of them and is incredibly thankful that she has friends like them. ("Lovely Party Collection") Songs # Happy Global Train! # Moon Bounce Madness # Come On Come On (Tokyo version) # Pool Party # Pinata Party # EZ DO DANCE # If I knew you were coming # Idol Activity! # Scary Rides # Lovely Party Collection